Tiger's Depart
by Speares
Summary: Ren and Kishan are searching India for Kelsey, but what happens when they get some unexpected help? Is the newcomer trouble or help? Boost or setback? Will she change their course of destiny?
1. Tiger's Eyes

**Hey Guys! I thought it would be fun to do a Tiger's Curse fanfic because I love the series and can't wait for the last book to come! I'm no Colleen Houck but I LOVE to write! I've always wondered what the boys' reactions would be if they met another girl and didn't love her. This takes place at the end of Tiger's Voyage as the boys drive around India.**

_Blakely's POV_

_This wasn't so bad… _I sat on the grass while leaning against a tree and licking a lemon Popsicle. Being alone was good and fun, no one could tell me what to do and I only had to worry about myself and my sister…I feel guilty leaving her but I'm definitely going back soon. Very soon.

The sound of roaring motorcycles filled the air as two pulled into the gas station a few feet away from me and I rolled my eyes. _Show-offs_. Why did guys go around like that trying to impress girls? It always made no absolute sense to me. It's like, _hey I've got a motorcycle,_ and they expect the girls to be all _Whoa! And I'm going to faint!_ Frankly, I don't even understand guys at any point. The first one took off his helmet and my brain was like, _oh._ I didn't see them very clearly before they walked in the forest but just by a quick glance of his face I could tell he was gorgeous. Curiosity sparked in me and I wanted to see what they were up to, the forest was owned land and therefore they were trespassers. Quickly and quietly I climbed the tree closest to the forest and saw them both sit down. The first one took off his jacket and gloves before leaning against a tree.

He was taller than me by a head and had a strong, well developed trim body that was clothed in loose white garments. His long-sleeved shirt was untucked and carelessly buttoned, revealing a smooth, well-built golden-brown chest. Glossy black hair was swept away from his face and curled slightly at the nape of his neck. The second boy took off his helmet and jacket. "Ren, anything on the tracker?"

He was very handsome, but in a darker, more swarthy way then Ren. His skin was antique-bronze, and his hair was ink black, swept away from his face and slightly curled. His eyes were gold with specks of copper, sort of like gold doubloons; I couldn't quite identify the color.

"I think he's moving her by air." Ren's voice was smooth and velvety but was filled with melancholy. Something was wrong. "We'll find her…"

Who they were talking about was what I wanted to know, I'm very curious by nature so I stayed and watched.

"Kishan…What if we can't find her?" Ren buried his head in his hands in despair.

Kishan leaves the clearing and I'm left watching just him. My eyelids droop and I thought I would just close them for a second…

Suddenly I jerk awake and almost fall off my branch when I see a white tiger staring at me. I know this is India but this is a forest, not a jungle! It lets out a huff and paces below the tree while staring at me. Its eyes were a beautiful cobalt blue, not the normal pale blue eyes and he gave off a gentle aura. A black tiger walks into the clearing; he was definitely a tiger because I could see thin, jet black stripes. _This is it,_ I tell myself, _I'm going to be eaten by tigers. _But I was wrong, they just walked away. Quickly I jump out of the tree and make a run for it when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"We are just full of surprises aren't we?

**Well that's it! Do you like Blakely or should it be in Ren's or Kishan's P.O.V all the time? Please review!**


	2. Team BreakaCurse

**I'm sorry my last chapter was really short but I wanted to get a little sample out there! This one should be longer, and please review!**

**Team Break-a-Curse Field Trips to a Temple**

My heart pounds and I dare not look behind me, but I do. Kishan is behind me with a hand on my shoulder and his eyes are almost amused but hostile. "Running away from two tigers." He freezes at this and calls for Ren. As soon as his brother walks into the clearing and meets my eyes I gasp. They were the same striking cobalt blue eyes as the white tiger. Coincident? Probably not…but then…then…I don't believe in magic, that's not possible!

"You found a girl, so what?" He's not a good faker; I can see the worry in his eyes that I'm putting this together, quite quickly in fact. He just doesn't know that I'm denying it.

"What did you see?" Ren asks.

"Well, I saw you two as a tiger, the eyes give it away." Kishan seemed less hostile and more amused now while Ren was worried.

"Then I guess you get to help us now." Help with what? I'm guessing I can't leave. "Ok you guys go running back to your motorcycles and I'll go back to my place."

I try to stand up but Kishan pushed me back down.

"It could be that uncomplicated but it's not. You have information that can put us and especially you in extreme danger; you're going to have to stay with us." Danger? Oh come on…

"Well I have nowhere else to go so um… okay." Both men looked taken aback that I agreed so easily. I would be surprised too, especially if I knew me.

"Ok, what's your name? I'm Kishan and this is Ren."

"I'm Blakely, what are our objectives?" Kishan smiled, but Ren was cold towards me for reasons I couldn't place.

"Um…We should tell you about Kelsey first."

She was Durga's favored one and was going to help us break this curse of being tigers. We had a sort of love triangle and she got captured by an evil man who also…fancied her. So now we're trying to rescue her, the break the curse."

Kishan face was solemn and despaired.

I felt sorry for him. First being caught in one of those awful love triangles where no one is happy and then having that special person be taken away. Right on top of being cursed. They have the worst luck.

"We need to get going." Ren stood up quickly and stalked out of the jungle. "You can ride with me since Ren is in a bad mood."

We walk back to the motorcycles and Kishan handed me a black leather jacket. I slip it on and then put on the helmet. Kishan is on the bike already and I climb on behind him, put my hands around his torso and mentally blush.

I never imagined I'd be riding a motorcycle with a cute guy. Seriously I should count myself lucky but Kishan seemed to feel the pressing need to escape. It boosts my self-confidence so much.

Gentle hands shake me awake and I want to pretend I'm in my own bed or waking up in the tree before the tigers but I'm not. I'm on Team Break-a-Curse. Yay.

"We're going to this temple to get Durga's blessing and out tools to help us."

Too sleepy to really compute what he said I just nod and get off the bike.

I know who Durga is, she's a make-believe goddess of light and battle, and this is just a stone temple.

The walls are dark so I can't see much but instead I had to mostly keep a hand on Kishan for when I bumped into Ren I got punched in the side.

_What is his problem?_

"Oh Durga please except our offering and help us find Kelsey." Ren's voice rang through the cave.

"Please keep her safe and out of harm until we find her." Kishan added and placed some items down in a scoop in the ground.

"Please help them…er…solve their problems?" Blakely added.

The two men both turned into tigers and that's when the caving around them lit with fire and I let out a scream. In the middle of the room there was a stone statue of a beautiful woman with, like, eight arms holding weapons. The heat in the room soared and the statue started to move until it was a human right on the spot.

Finally when I was sure I was going to faint the woman snapped her fingers and the flames ceased and I collapsed on the ground. No one bothered to help me.

The woman had tan, almost bronze skin like Kishan, long flowing black hair, and coral pink lips. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that seemed like the sea, I could even see the waves in them.

"You seek to get my daughter back, I will help you." Her voice was like gold but it was at a high volume. No one heard my coughing in the back.

"Yes, we don't care about the curse; just help us get her back!"

Ren begged.

"I will help you, take this elixir. It contains life and death in it. Now give this to the girl on the floor,"

Kishan cut Durga off so he could speak.

"Is that some special name?"

"No, she's literally passed out on the floor over there. As I was saying give this to her,"

Durga held out a small black rectangular object and Kishan took it.

"It is a throwing knife, go now, the man approaches you."

She slowly melts back into stone.

Kishan scoops me up and runs to the motorcycle before being shot in the shoulder by something. He drops me but manages to get onto the bike. When I scurry over there I push him to the back and start up the bike. Ren is on ahead so I follow him.

Kishan is immediately surprised by my biking skills and focuses on stopping the blood from his shoulder.

Ren takes us deep on a path that leads into the woods until we run out of gas.

"We're walking now, suck it up Kishan and get the bullet out!" Ren snaps. What is wrong with him?

"Well you go ahead! I'm going to help him and then cough the rest of the smoke out of my lungs!" I gesture for Kishan to set down and then take the tweezers from my pocket and look at his wound.

"It shouldn't be hard to get out, but it might sting a little…sorry but a lot."

I used the tweezers to grasp the bullet and then quickly wretched it out as Kishan let out a grunt. Blood poured out and I didn't have any bandages, well I did but they're gone now for some odd reason.

"Take off your shirt." I say with as much order as I can.

"Why?" He smirks at me but does it anyway.

My brain short circuits when I see his abs but I pull my eyes away at the same second. I take his shirt and wrap it carefully around his wound.

"Thanks." He says.

"For what?"

"For caring for me, everyone is always like 'suck it up' or gets mad at me for slowing them down." He sounds so innocent and looks confused at my confused expression.

"That's not normal." I tell him. Kishan thinks for a moment. "Oh." He finally says. "Only Kelsey cared for me. But she didn't like to patch me up because she hated gore; in fact, she usually let others do it and then visited me afterwards."

Kishan sounded like he was in his own thoughts.

"Well that doesn't sound too nice." I reply as I help him up.

"You gonna cough now?" he asks me.

"Oh yeah."

I double over as I cough until I can't breathe.

**For any of you who expect anyone to fall in love with Blakely it won't be immediate but slow and denied. Don't expect it to get gooey or fluffy anytime soon! Plz review and any critiques are welcomed!**

**(Sorry if this moves fast but they are hurried as assassins are on their trails!)**

**Let me know if you want a chapter in Ren's or Kishan's POV!**


End file.
